The flk team
by tillerian
Summary: Fox, Link, and Kirby met 7 years ago. Little do they know that the fate of the galexy lies in there hands 7 years later. But first let's start at when they met
1. best trio

The best trio

Fox was the son of James Mcloud, leader of the starfox team. Many considered him lucky,but James told Fox that war is not a game, it is a situation of life and death. But James did not hold his son from danger, he knew Fox would be the next generation of the starfox team. So, James sent Fox to battles with him. One mission started it all.

"James" said General Pepper one day "I have a mission for you. On the planet of Pop star, the tyrant ruler King dedede is causing touble. Send your team to pop star to investigate"

"Yes, sir" said James "Okay, team, and son, lets go to Pop star"

"Hey, dad" said Fox "can I come?"

"Of course you can"

Fox and James headed to Pop star. Once there, James told Fox to guard the arwing. When James was gone a little pink round thing came to the arwing.

"Wow, a bird thing" said the little pink round thing

"Hey hands off" said Fox "This is my dad's arwing and he told me to guard it"

"Are you from another planet?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Do you come in peace"

"We came to help"

"Are you starfox?"

"Well, my dad is, he came to defete this King dedede guy"

"Oh, King dedede! He's not very nice, I know where he is"

"You do? Where is he?"

"he is in a castle"

"What castle"

"the castle that is north of here"

"really then let's go"

"Um, which way is north"

"Heck should I know!"

"Do you have a compass?"

"Wait, I think I do"

Fox searched in the arwing and found the compass. But before he went he stopped. Why would he leave the arwing when his dad told him not to? Fox had a plan.

"Hop in"

"Where?"

"Here in this spaceship"

"Are you sure there's.."

Fox had no time. He pulled the pink ball in the arwing and flew away to the castle.

"Hey, my names Kirby" said the pink ball

"Well, I'm Fox" said Fox.

"Hey what does this button do?"

"Don't touch that, you little"

Fox threw his arms around Kirby and strangled him. When he finally finished he was about to run into the castle. Good thing that James taught Fox how to fly and arwing. He zipped around the castle and landed. When they got out waddle-des came out and arrested them. But before they pulled them in, Fox got out a blaster that his dad gave him in situations like these, and Kirby broke free and started sucking up some of he guards. Fox shot the rest. They both went in the castle and they saw James finish of King dedede. Fox and Kirby ran to James.

"Fox" said James "What are you doing here"

"To tell you where the castle was" said Fox "But your already here so nevermind"

"Who's this"

"I'm Kirby" said Kirby

"Well, Kirby, nice to meet you, I'm Fox's father. Fox say good-bye to your friend, because he needs to go home and so do we"

"I don't have one" said Kirby

"Oh, come on, Dad, can he come with us?" asked Fox

"Oh alright"

Fox, Kirby and James headed off to the great fox when General Pepper sprang up.

"James, while you waisted your time on Pop star, Andross invaided a planet named Hyrule. Get there imediatly"

"Well, Fox, Kirby, I need you to come with me and guard the arwing again. Will you do that"

"Sure"

They landed in kokery village and James went off.

"I'm hungry" said Kirby

Suddenly, a kid in green came up on them. Fox turned around quickly with his blaster out

"Greetings" said the boy in green

"Uh hi" said Fox

"Hi, I'm Kirby and this is my friend, Fox" said Kirby

"Hello, I am Link. It is a pleasure to meet you" said the kid in green "You do not wear green clothes and you do not look like kokery"

"Well" said Fox "My dad came here on a mission to do something. He brought us along to protect this arwing"

"What is this arwing that you speak of?"

"This thing that's behind us" said Kirby

"Such a strange bird" said Link

"that ain't a bird" said Fox

"This must be an arwing" said Link

Suddenly, Mobblens came out of nowhere and attacked the village.

"Mobblens, they come occasionally"

"Let's get 'em" said Kirby

"Hold on" said Fox "Now we get 'em"

Fox, Link and Kirby came and destroyed all the mobblens.

"That wasn't so hard" said Kirby

"And that is where you stop" said James

"Dad, Um, we did what you said" said Fox

"and that's why I'm proud of you" Said James "and who are you?"

"I am Link"

"I'm Fox's father" said James "tell me, do you mind if you leave this place"

"A quest? I accept" said Link

"Dad?" asked Fox "Why are we taking him?"

"Because, I saw your teamwork when I came back. You don't mind if you make a team?"

"Me? No"

"Then why don't you get a jump start on the starfox team"

"Really?" ask Fox. He turned to Link and Kirby and said "Okay, guys. We gonna be best friends? Then let's go as, the flk team"

"What does flk stand for?" asked Kirby

"Fox, Link, and Kirby" said Fox. The flk team and James flew off. Who know what adventure awaits them in the future. And that future would await them 7 years later.


	2. great advenure begins

The real adventure

7 years have passed since the flk team was formed. Now they must go to a tournament called the super smash brothers tournament. Since 7 years, Fox's father died and the starfox was in his hands. Link and Kirby were a part of them. They fought against andross, and defeated him, they saved sauria (In result of three new members) and defeated andross again, destroyed a race called the aparoids, and protected the lylat system, but now this? They were invited to a tournament? This was no problem for them. They packed up the arwing and headed down to the planet they were supposed to go to. When they landed, Kirby yawned and asked "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we are" said Fox

"Come" said Link "Let us quest to sign up"

They got out of the arwing, and saw a long line. After what seemed like hours they finally signed up. They went to this theater like building and took seats as they were told to. On the stage, a plumber wearing a red hat, a red shirt, and overalls, came out of a pipe.

"Hello" said the plumber "It's a me, Mario, and welcome to the super smash brothers tournament. In this tournament there are rules, 1) during a battle, the one to get knocked of the stage a certain amount of times loses 2) during a team you should have up to three people on a team 3) don't challenge an injured contestant 4) only up to four people are aloud in a battle…"

It seemed to go one for hours, half the room was asleep.

"and 5,436,432) No smoking. Do you understand"

No one seemed to answer. A loud alarm went off and woke everyone up. And everyone answered yes.

"Now get out of here"

Mario pushed them out. Fox, Link, and Kirby were just talking to each other ad walking until out of nowhere, a green samus aron appeared.

"Hey" said Kirby "is that that samus girl?"

"Isn't she in a red suit" said Fox

"Probe droid 66001: target located" said the green samus

"Whoa" said Fox "here it comes"

The green samus fired a charge shot at them. The flk team dodged it. They brawled until Fox had a plan.

"Let's do our special move" he said

Fox and Kirby grabbed a hold of Link's sword. Link spun his sword around sending Fox and Kirby spinning in a circle, until Fox bounces in random areas forming a dome while Kirby was still spinning in the circle. Link bounce around inside the dome hitting the green samus. At last, they all went together and gave one hard shot at it at the same time. The green samus fell apart.

"I guess its not samus after all" said Fox.

Suddenly, Mario and the other smash contestants came in and looked at pieces that remained of the green samus.

"Well done you three" said Mario "You have defeated a probe droid"

"Probe droid?" said Fox Link and Kirby

Mario turned around and said "Attention everybody, unfortunately, the probe droids have returned and is now attacking the tournament. Stay calm everybody, we will not let the probe droids disrupt our tournament, if you see a probe droid, fight it back like an average battle. If one of us is likely to find the creator of these probe droids, great rewards will be given. You may now go back to your business"

Kirby burped and turned at Link and Fox.

"So, uh, now what?" asked Kirby

"We crack the mystery of the probe droids" said Fox

"Ah, yes, a quest for the cause of the probe droids" said Link

"This ain't gonna be easy guys" said Fox "But we can do it 'cause we're the flk team"

And so begins the greatest adventure for Fox, Link, and Kirby.

I'm not gonna put an editors note on these often but just for fun.

If you have super smash brothers melee or super smash brothers, here's how to make a probe droid: 1)select samus 2) If computer, put it on level one 3) change the color to green 4) have the time of your life destroying the other super smash brothers competitors or witness battling against a probe droid.

I hope my cool thought makes you have fun


	3. the great adventure

The great adventure

Fox, Link, And Kirby went to there cabin to discus an adventure.

"A quest for the creator of the probe droid" said Link

"yeah whatever" said Fox "first we gotta find out how to do this"

"Why don't we follow a probe droid" asked Kirby

"And place a detector on it so we can know where it's going what it's doing and who created it" said Fox

"I was just saying we simply follow it" said Kirby

"No, that's to risky. Link" said fox

"Yes, Fox" asked Link

"Are you ready for a quest" asked Fox

"I except this challenge" said Link

"Then let's go" said Kirby

"First we gotta wait for a probe droid to pop up" said Fox

At that same time, a probe droid barged in. Fox, Link, and Kirby played dead.

"Probe droid:2473, mission complete" said the probe droids.

It turned around and started to leave, but before it left, Fox quickly got up, threw a radar bug on it, and fell to the floor. When the probe droid finally left, Fox, link, and Kirby got up.

"That was close" said Fox

"Now what" said Kirby

"We wait, until the voice of God, call forth upon and said 'oh, sheep in whom I call upon, come ye forth and smiteth the evils within. I call upon thee to not lose thy faith' and we come and praise to the Lord for he is almighty and begin our quest" said Link

"Amen" said Kirby

"Why don't we wait until the probe droid gets to where the creator is?" asked Fox.

They waited for hours and hours, until suddenly, clouds came out of nowhere and the voice of God said "oh, sheep in whom I call upon, come ye forth and smiteth the evils within. I call upon thee to not lose thy faith"

"Praise glory to God the father" said Kirby

"The King of Kings has called upon us" said Link

"Praise to God the almighty one" said Fox.

And so the flk team rushed over and followed the location of the probe droid. They ran into the Mushroom kingdom and saw a probe droid. To make a long story short, Fox turned around and called Link and Kirby

"Hey, guys" said Fox "We have ourselves a probe droid"

Link took out his sword and slashed at the probe droid and sent it flying in the air. Fox jumped up after it and pounded it towards the ground. Kirby came up and ate the probe droid.

"well that takes care of that"

They went through countless battles and finally made it.

"Well, were here" said Fox "and in there is who we're looking for"

"That was short" said Kirby

"Our quest has come to an end" said Link

"It ain't over 'til it's over" said Fox

They ran inside and found the creator. He was a very small man. Small enough to stand on your finger. He was making something

"Okay, Short stuff" said Fox "Your time is up"

"We came to stop you" said Kirby

"Your evil doing has come to an end" said Link

"So you found out have you" said the short guy "my name is Peter Manhintan, but I call myself the destroyer"

"Whatever you're making we came to stop it" said Fox

"hmph" said destroyer "well let's see you try"

Destroyer hoped in a fat robot with Tank wheels, it was red, one arm had a machine gun and the other had a claw, on its back were a laser cannon and a missile barrel.

"Let's do this guys" said Fox

Fox lunged forth but the robot grabbed him with its claw. Link came forth and cut of its claw. Fox again lunged forth and hit it in the cockpit. Kirby came up from behind and tried to suck it up but it wouldn't fit in his mouth. Fox and Link then attacked in one shot and Kirby pulled it out of his mouth and the robot fell to the floor.

"Who are you" said destroyer

"We are the best trio. We were the first to destroy your probe droids. We are the ones who found out who you are. And we are your worst nightmares. We are the flk team" said Fox

"I give up, you win" said Destroyer

"You'd better not do this again" said Kirby "we know where your base is and we can keep coming"

The flk team left. Destroyer chuckled to himself.

"It has been 7 years ago, I was in a lab accident which made me small. People mistreated me like I was some sort of fly. But now, now I have created probe droids. Until that flk team came along and destroyed one of them. That is why I'm creating you my ultimate weapon. When you are complete, You will destroy them. HOHOHOHO"


End file.
